koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Cordelia. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Enemy neutralized. Where to next?" *"Everybody, let's keep up our momentum!" *"What's my next target?" *"Surprisingly skilled--I learned something from that one." *"It feels good to excel, even if no one back home will ever know." *"One thousand or ten thousand, it makes no difference." *"I am no genius. This is simply the result of effort and daily training." *"How strong must the enemy be to repel the likes of Chrom?!" *"Impressive work!" *"I learn so much just from observing you!" *"I'm humbled watching you!" *"I will work hard to match your prowess!" *"I expected nothing less, Chrom! I couldn't hope to match you!" *"Lady Caeda truly lives up to her legend! Awe-inspiring..." *"Amazing, Frederick! Did you get so strong picking up pebbles?" *"Astounding, Owain! And I thought you just swung that stick around for fun!" *"You set a quite high bar for me to clear, Lady Lyndis." *"I could certainly learn much from Navarre's technique." *"I'm stronger with you by my side!" *"With you as my example, I can only improve from here!" *"I will try to earn your praise." *"That is...very kind of you." *"I'll redouble my efforts!" *"Chrom! I'll work as hard as I can to actually deserve your praise!" *"Praise from Lady Caeda? Am I... Am I dreaming?" *"No need for that, Frederick. I'm simply doing what I can." *"I'll, um, take that as a compliment..." *"You honor me, Lady Lyndis!" *"For Navarre to acknowledge my skill--should I be proud or afraid?" *"I have to do my share!" *"I'm delighted that you were watching!" *"Time to clean up." *"I'm with you, no matter what." *"I'm with you--please accept my support!" *"Don't overextend yourself." *"I can handle this!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Let's combine our strength!" *"If I can help, just let me know." *"Let me know how I can help." *"I'll assist you!" *"I'll back you up!" *"Allow me to assist!" *"Ah! You came!" *"We can't lose if you're here!" *"We can't lose if you're with us!" *"My apologies, but I need some help!" *"Understood--leave it to me!" *"I'm coming! Hold on a bit longer!" *"Of course--I'll be there at once!" *"I deeply appreciate the help." *"You saved me, Chrom! I-I'm... I'm truly beyond grateful!" *"It's a blessing to be fighting at your side, Lady Caeda!" *"Thank you, Frederick. I'll be sure to return the favor!" *"I'm sorry you have to trouble yourself with taking care of me." *"Tiki, you saved me! Now let's win this battle together!" *"Thank you, Robin! I appreciate your insight here." *"I knew you'd come for me!" *"I was certain you would come for me!" *"It's natural that I would rush over." *"Of course! I'm glad you feel you can rely on me, Chrom!" *"You flatter me, Lady Caeda! It's nothing you wouldn't have done!" *"Yes! Let's win this for the pride of the Shepherds, Frederick!" *"Think nothing of it, and don't hesitate to call again if you're in danger!" *"Me too. I'm relieved you're safe, Tiki." *"I trust your tactical skill, Robin. Now, let's rally from here!" *"Anything for you." *"I would do anything to help you." *"We have them off balance--let's go!" *"If we defeat the commander, it'll be over for them!" *"I'll assist you!" *"Together we can't lose!" *"With our combined strength, we can't lose!" *"There. Now I must do it again." *"I hardly knew I had such strength!" *"You're kind to be spending time with me like this." *"I am your opponent!" *"Chrom?! No! What do I do?!" *"I must face Lady Caeda--I'll give it everything I have!" *"I know your technique, Frederick--I may have the advantage here." *"Lady Celica. It seems we have no choice but to settle this with combat." *"I won't surrender to you, Anna!" *"This is a fight with real blades--do not hesitate!" *"I cannot fall here!" *"I'm sorry, Chrom, but I cannot yield to you or anyone else." *"So, I'll have to stand against the legendary Lady Caeda..." *"I've been waiting for this, Frederick! We'll see whose discipline is greater!" *"Lady Celica, I may not be worthy, but I absolutely will stop you!" *"If I must, Anna, I will show you the full might of a Pegasus Knight." *"My heart may not be in it, but I will stop you any way I can!" *"As long as I remember my fundamentals, defeat is impossible!" *"Oh, Chrom, I'm so sorry. This may be war, but that was painful..." *"I won this one, Lady Caeda! That's another step taken!" *"You acquitted yourself flawlessly, Frederick. Perhaps a rematch someday." *"Apparently I've absorbed some tactical skill from you, Robin." *"Who would have thought Lady Elise would be such a relentless foe?" *"To have defeated Lord Marth... I will never forget this moment!" *"What should I do next?" Category:Quotes